Index of all of the Lists detailing the Union Military-use Vessels of the Chostvan Union
This is an index of all of the lists detailing all of the 'Union Military-use Vessels'. All lists are located on this page, no links used. Expand on this later. ''UMV Ande'r-Milyu'' There are approximately five Vactrain tunnels throughout the entire vessel. Two of them run parallel to each other down the spine of the UMV Ande'r-Milyu, one going 'north', and the other going 'south', in theory at least, as in many circumstances they can be used to go only one way and all north/southbound (depending on which direction is no longer needed) can be redirected to the other two tunnels on the outer areas of the vessel. There are another two tunnels that do not run parallel to each other, although they are symmetrical on each side, besides the fact they are both designed to go in different directions. There is no option available to change direction so they both run in the same direction, and the setting of the direction cannot be overridden under any circumstances. One final tunnel runs in a loop around the hangar areas, transporting troops and supplies around the hangar areas. It runs clockwise in theory, although the direction can be changed. Because of the speed of the Vactrain, which direction it is going is largely an arbitrary part of the Vactrain system. There is one large 'Command Tower' above the centre, with the lower levels mainly acting as a Vactrain hub and resource management centre, while the middle levels of the Command Tower act as factories for small-scale fighters and bombers, which usually fly out as soon as they have been produced, with a constant stream sent out during battles. Occasionally they are sent down to the hangars if pilots cannot be immediately found, so the factory space can be cleared for more fighters and bombers. On the top levels there are various robotic facilities for higher-end robots to rest, relax, recharge, and on some levels, be created in state-of-the-art no-expense-spared factories. On the very top levels however, there is the Vessel Command Centre, complete with a state-of-the-art communication centre for communications with other vessels, residential facilities for top officers and government officials, control rooms, and a state-of-the-art bridge where the vessel is commandeered. In the hangars it carries: Upper-scale Vessels Eight small-sized spacecraft carriers (carrying around eight-hundred fighters and two-hundred bombers each), twelve frigates (used for protecting major vessels), twenty-five destroyers (used for directly attacking enemy vessels at close range), one-hundred and fifty gunships (used for planetary bombardment and support of destroyers), four hospital ships (used for the sole purpose of treating extremely serious injuries, quite common in battles), thirty dreadnoughts (used for attacking frigates and weakening the defences of major vessels) Lower-scale Vessels Eight-thousand fighters (used for engaging the enemy), two-thousand bombers (used for bombarding planets without using missiles), seven-hundred scout vessels (used for scouting the area, and therefore finding ships that would usually evade the radar systems), eighteen cruisers (carrying twenty fighters each, also used as repair bays in the field and hospitals), four-thousand assault vessels (used for carrying troops), five-hundred ironclads (used for various support roles), and two-thousand fast attack vessels (used for skirmishing, various support roles, shooting down enemy fighters and bombers). List of Chostvan Flagships